Summer Solstice
by Angel Sciuto
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. First there was Bella & Edward. Now Renesmee has an admirer who has a secret that could ruin them all. Can Jacob save the Cullens in time?
1. Chapter 1

Summer Solstice. 

First there was Bella & Edward. Now Renesmee has an admirer who has a secret that could ruin them all.

Can Jacob save the Cullens in time?

Prologue. Nessie's Point of View.

Hindsight is a great thing. It's just a pity most people don't have it until after they do something stupid. But even living with my family doesn't prevent the mistakes from happening. Take now for example; if I'd known what was going to happen between Gabe, Jake & my family, I might have been more careful about trusting Gabe. Maybe then none of these problems would have happened.

Chapter One: School.

I looked at my reflection & smiled. With my father's hair & my mother's eyes & the outfit Alice had picked out, I was definitely going to turn heads for all the right reasons.

"Carlisle, are you sure the sun won't have a noticeable effect on her? She won't lose control, will she?" Dad smiled as Mum ran her hands through her hair as she spoke.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm sure she'll be fine." Carlisle attempted to reassure her. Mum glanced at Alice, who was putting the final touches on my outfit. As she caught Alice's eye, Alice rolled her own.

"I'm not a fortune teller Bella. Besides, you know I can't see her anyway! She'll be fine." Mum sighed but said nothing. I checked my reflection one last time, then picked up my bag, noticing as I did so that even it hadn't escaped Alice.

"You're very creative, Alice. I love the butterflies by the way." I said, knowing it would make her smile, then holding back a giggle as she smiled from ear to ear.

"Finally! Someone who appreciates my efforts!" She joked. Emmett came in as everyone burst into laughter. He signalled that the car was ready& we all followed him to the garage.

Officially, as far as the townsfolk knew, Emmett had decided to do a doctor traineeship instead of college. While Rosalie had chosen to open a candle & perfume shop in town with Esme. Edward & Bella, (My parents), still had to pretend to be away at college though. Everyone waved goodbye as Esme, Rosalie & I piled into the car & Emmett revved out of the garage. I cringed when I noticed it was a bright sunny day. Luckily Rose & Esme would be spending most of it inside!

When I got to school, there were people everywhere. I took a moment to steady myself & Emmett grinned.

"Word of advice, hold your head high, you're a Cullen. Try not to mingle with the commoners & ignore the teachers. If they try to get you into trouble tell them to go jump." I rolled my eyes & climbed out of the car.

My first stop of the day was the registration office. The woman looked like Frankenstein's bride!

"Name, dear?" She asked sounding like the witch from Hansel & Gretel.

"Nessie," I answered. "Uh, Renesmee Cullen. She smiled & handed me a school map & my class schedule. As I walked out of the office, I studied the map & schedule, trying to locate my first class. The next thing I knew I was flat on my back. I had tried to walk through the glass door. Clumsiness was a trait I had definitely inherited from my mother!

"Are you alright?" The voice was young & foreign. German or Spanish maybe.

"Would you like some help to get up?" My tongue seemed to be stuck to the roof of my mouth, so with speech temporarily unavailable, I nodded. A hand came out of nowhere & pulled me into a sitting position. What I saw next took my breath away...

He was tall like Jake, but whereas Jake was bulky with muscle, he was skinny. But it was his face that really got me. Hair just long enough to be dreamy, dark in colour. Green eyes that looked like rock pools you'd find in the Caribbean.

"Are you ok?" And that voice. Even the voices of my family weren't as musical.

"Miss, you seem to be dazed. Maybe I should take you to the nurse, ja?" I tried to talk again but my tongue still hadn't removed itself from the roof of my mouth so I shook my head instead. He looked doubtful as he helped me to my feet but miraculously my tongue loosened as he helped me pick up my things.

"Thanks, I'm Nessie by the way." He smiled again &, to my surprise, I felt my knees go weak.

"Gabriel, my family just moved here from Berlin. How's your head? No lasting damage, I hope?" I giggled as I shook my head.  
As we walked out of the office, Gabriel made a show of opening the door & I giggled again.

"Well, my first class is history, how about you?" I looked at my list. English, damn!

"At least the classrooms are next door. I shall escort you to class to prevent any more accidents."

Gabriel smiled as he opened the class room door & I rolled my eyes.

After class I rushed out to find him waiting to escort me to my next class. This time we both had science. As we sat down I realised Gabriel was the only student so far to have spoken to me. I looked over & noticed some of the other students watching us, but they seemed wary of Gabriel for some reason. When the teacher asked us to pair up for lab partners, Gabriel & I stayed where we were. A boy nearby moved to ask me but one look at Gabriel & he backed off.

After class, I raised the thought I'd had during class, much to Gabriel's amusement. His reply was simply that "with him as an ally who needed enemies or for that matter anyone else at all." I raised an eyebrow as I pondered this revelation. We headed to the cafeteria. Gabriel grabbed one of everything & I realised how hungry I was & followed suit. As we sat down, I tried to get Gabriel to tell me more about himself.

"If you get to ask questions, do I?" I thought about this for a moment then nodded.

"What's your full name?" I asked.

"Gabriel Cornelius Van Helsing. Yours?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. But I usually go by Nessie. Favourite colour?"

He smiled, thoughtful for a second.

"Brown, yours?"

I answered without thinking.

"Green," I blushed when he smiled. "Favourite food?"

"Can I get back to you on that? Yours?" I raised an eyebrow.

"As long as you don't say whatever I say!" He blushed & we both laughed.

"No, I promise. I already have a couple of favourites. I'm trying to choose between them." I gave him a "sure-sure" look & he chuckled again.

"Um pizza with everything. Meat, anchovies, extra cheese, olives capsicum, pineapple. Made up your mind yet?" We'd finished our food & were leaning comfortably against the wall.

"Mmm pasta. Lasagne, cabonara with loads of cheese. Maybe a glass or two of wine." He laughed. I smiled back.

"Tsk, tsk underage drinking. I hope you won't end up being a bad influence!" I wagged my finger jokingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Disaster.

**By the end of the day, Gabriel & I had almost exhausted each other with questions. But we both knew we'd think of more questions before the next day.**

**As I gathered my things & packed them in my bag, Gabriel walked up to wait for me. Lockers, we'd been told, would be assigned the following day. Gabriel & I walked out to the car park & he walked over to his car.**

"**Drive you home?" he asked. I wanted to go with him but I'd only just met him. Besides, Emmett was meant to be picking me up.**

"**Raincheck? I'm getting picked up." I smiled, blushing when he nodded & smiled back. I watched as he drove away, knowing at least my family would approve of Gabriel's car! I couldn't be sure of the model but even I could see the car was a Mercedes Benz! The latest most expensive model! **

**I turned my head at the sound of a car horn. Emmett, Rosalie & Esme were standing beside Rosalie's convertible. I walked over & dumped my bag into the trunk. I hopped into the back seat next to Esme & sighed loudly.**

"**Good day?" Esme asked, in her quiet tone. I nodded & promptly fell asleep.**

**When we pulled up to the house, I was woken by a familiar barking laugh.**

"**Jake!" I yelled, not bothering to wait for the car to stop before I jumped out, tackling Jake as I did so. Causing everyone to laugh. **

"**Hey Ness. Missed me that much, huh?" he smiled my favourite wolfy smile.**

"**Nope didn't think about you all day. Been too preoccupied with trying not to get lost." Emmett laughed. Jake got to his feet, pulling me up with him. Before I could, he grabbed my bag out of the trunk. We headed inside where Alice was waiting eagerly in the den to hear how my day had gone. At the sound of our arrival Mum & Dad came out of the piano room & Jasper was coming down the stairs with a book in his hand.**

"**Whatcha readin, Jazz?" Jasper looked up as I spoke.**

"**The Importance of Being Earnest." He answered. Emmett laughed.**

"**Isn't that a stage show? Why bother to read a book when you could go to Broadway & watch the stage production?" everyone laughed at this.**

"**Typical Em. Always looking for the easy way out. Heaven forbid you should actually use that brain of yours. Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself!" Dad joked. Emmett laughed & playfully tackled him. Esme quickly moved a vase out of their way. **

"**If you want to wrestle, take it outside," she warned them. "Emmett, don't even think about it. Take it outside!" If there was one person Emmett never ignored, it was Esme.**

"**Race you?" before Emmett could get up, Dad was out the door.**

"**Ness, how was school?"Alice asked, as Emmett followed Dad outside.**

"**It was school. Nothing particularly special happened." Alice pouted.**

"**Something must have happened!" I laughed & she pouted again.**

"**Uh yeah they had these things called lessons where you sit down for about an hour & listen to an adult teach you things. They also have this thing called lunch. You sit in this room called a cafeteria. You pick a table & sit with others & eat or talk & form friendships. It's kinda overwhelming. I don't think I can cope doing this again. Especially not five times a week. Maybe I should stay home all day & read or watch TV." Mum & Rose laughed while Alice stuck out her tongue.**

"**Very funny. So did you make any of these things you call friends? You gotta tell me something!" I smiled the crooked smile I'd inherited from my father.**

"**I don't 'gotta' tell you anything. I did meet another new student though. We spent the day getting to know each other." At this Alice perked up.**

"**Ooh, what's her name?" I giggled & Alice frowned, puzzled.**

"_**His **_**name is Gabriel. He helped me when I kinda walked into the door. We clicked when we realised we were both new. He's friendly & from Berlin. He could of easily laughed at me but he helped instead. He picked up everything & since he'd already memorised the map, walked me to every class." Mum pursed her lips at that & Jasper, Alice & Rose laughed. Then Mum glared at Jasper.**

"**Jazz, don't interfere! I have every reason to be wary that the first person Nessie meets on her very first day is a boy her own age that she already seems to have fallen for!" Jazz only smiled & continued to 'interfere'. **

"**So are you going to ban her from seeing him?" Alice asked 'innocently'. Mum rolled her eyes & shook her head.**

**Suddenly, mine & Jake's stomachs started rumbling, loudly. Everyone laughed as Esme walked in from the kitchen with a plate of food. Carlisle followed behind with two more. They placed them on the table &, after exchanging a smile with Jake, we dug in. When we'd finished, without pre-planning, we simultaneously burped as loud as we could & burst into laughter. Emmett & Dad came back in as we finished laughing. Dad headed for the piano room & I followed, smiling when I heard Mum's lullaby's opening notes. I sat down next to him & rested my head on his shoulder. When he finished, he reached over & cuddled me. I giggled & moved towards the keys. Esme had only taught me one song, but I knew it was one of Dad's favourites. It wasn't particularly hard but it was melodical. Dad sat quietly & listened. When I'd finished he was smiling ear to ear.**

"**You're getting better & better. Would you like me to teach you the Lullaby? We could make it a...uh...father-daughter thing. That is if you want." I stared at him open-mouthed.**

"**Can we start now?"I asked. His eyes lit up & he nodded.**

**Suddenly, before we could do anything, we heard a deafening bang & the whole house shook with the sound.**

"**What was that?"**

**We ran outside & saw a plume of smoke rising from La Push. Before anyone could say or do anything, Jake phased & bolted for La Push. The rest of us bolted for the garage. Splitting into two cars, Rose's convertible & Emmett's jeep respectively, we headed to La Push. When we got there, Carlisle grabbed his medical bag & ran over to see if anyone was hurt.**

**I saw Jake standing with Sam, Seth, Quil & Embry. Eager to know what was going on, I walked over & hugged Jake, who looked lost & almost scared.**

"**What happened?" I asked Sam. "Jake, are you alright?"**

**Jake didn't even seem to register my voice. So I tapped him on the arm, hugged him tighter but he still just stood there in a daze. Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder & I realised I was crying. Jake suddenly snapped out of it & noticed me crying. He hugged me & tried to comfort me. As Mum & Dad walked over, Sam stepped forward.**

"**Some young boys were playing with fireworks over near Billy's house. One went rogue & hit the gas main, which blew up the house. As of yet we don't know if anyone was inside. The elders are trying to get hold of Billy, Racheal & Paul. But nobody's been able to contact them. The fire brigade is still putting out the house so nobody's been inside yet. It might be a while." Everyone was quiet. Jake suddenly dropped to his knees & started to sob. I bent down & tried to comfort him. Alice, Mum & Rose all looked pointedly at Jasper who shook his head.**

"**Let him be for a moment." He said quietly.**

**Carlisle walked away to where the boys who had been playing with the fireworks were sitting. A policeman was nearby, watching them. But Carlisle noticed that two of the boys had minor burns to their hands. He pulled out a bag of saline & headed over to the younger of the two boys. Esme followed ready to help. Carlisle opened the saline carefully & used it to wash the burns gently. As he did so, Esme prepared the antibacterial salve & the bandages ready for Carlisle to apply. The boy tried bravely not to cry as Carlisle bandaged his hands. The older boy tried to pull away but winced in pain. Once Carlisle had bandaged the boy's hands, the policeman came over to question the boys.**

**As Jasper finally started to "help" Jake, Leah & Jared came running over. **

"**Racheal & Paul are on their way back from Port Angeles. But Racheal said that Billy was at home & Chief Swan was visiting for the day!" Leah was trying not to cry as Jared spoke. Dad leant forward & caught Mum as she lost her footing. The fire chief came over as Jared finished.**

"**Fire's been put out. But unfortunately we've already found the remains of Chief Swan's ID & badge. We haven't found any human remains yet but we've only just started looking." As he spoke, another fire fighter ran over. They stepped out of earshot but there was no mistaking the looks that crossed the Fire Chief's face. **

**As the Fire Chief walked back over, I noticed Jasper preparing himself for the worst. Dad was holding Mum close & Jake was still on the ground on his knees.**

"**Unfortunately, I've just been informed we've located two bodies. We'll have to get the ME to authenticate but it could be them. Until we can verify, we'll keep looking for them. I'll update you when we know more." As he walked away, Jasper fell to his knees, the tension & potential grief too much for him. Alice placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. But as she did, I noticed Mum slowly stand & rush over to what remained of the Black house. The fire fighters were taking a well earned break so the site was unoccupied. Mum rushed into what was once the lounge room. Two bodies with white sheets over them la in the centre of the room, next to what remained of the couch. Mum moved towards the bodies intending to lift the sheets. Dad moved forward to stop her. Before he could, she lifted the sheets simultaneously. Nobody was prepared for what we saw...**


	3. Chapter 3

I know I said I'd post this almost straight away but I've had a giant lack of inspiration. Just so you don't get con fused wherever you see * before someone speaking it'll be telepathic communication. If it's ** then it's the wolves.

Chapter Three: Developments.

Jacob's point of view.

When Bella pulled back the sheet I almost didn't want to look. I wasn't sure I could handle seeing my dad & Charlie, or what was supposed to be left of them. But we were all surprised to see that what would have been bodies not long ago, were now nothing more than ashes. I looked over to se Edward & Carlisle doing that weird vampire thing. Carlisle wasn't talking but it didn't matter since Edward was reading his mind. Obviously, whatever they were thinking was too upsetting to share out loud. As we stood there a slight breeze blew through & I thought I could smell a faint icy smell. I mean, sure I could smell the lingering smoky smell but my wolfy senses were kicking in & there was unfamiliar icy smell. I was about to say something when the mind reader beat me to it.

"I smelt it too. Since it's not familiar, maybe you should take some of the pack & check out the area, just in case." I opened my mouth to protest. He smirked ever so slightly & shook his head.

"Maybe not, but if it is someone dangerous, we should be prepared immediately. How about Emmett & Jasper go with you. I know you want to stay here but if we find anything I'll let you know immediately." knowing he was right, I headed outside. I informed the others quickly & Sam agreed with Edward's idea.

"Leah, you & Jared stay here so Edward can communicate with us. Seth, go & round up Colin & Brady & head for the beach. Do not engage if you come across anything but let us know & we'll back you up. Jake, you take Quil & Embry & check the forest. I'll go with Emmett & Jasper & check Forks." I didn't want to leave but I knew they were right. I glanced over at Bella. She was staring at the remains of my house. The look on her face was all too familiar. I walked over to Nessie & held her hand. She "told" me everything was going to be ok.

*Stay safe.* she "said".

'I will. I promise.' I thought.

I followed Quil & Embry into the forest behind what used to be my house, taking off my clothes as I ran. I didn't even need to try to phase. The emotions racing through my body did it for me.

**Jake, man, that had to be your fastest phase ever!**

**Stay focused Embry. Take the left flank, Quil, right flank. I'll go down the middle** I thought.

**Right sorry. But seriously very, very quick.**

**Embry, focus!** I 'yelled' **watch where you're going!** I added as he narrowly avoided hitting a tree.

After we checked the forest we headed back to La Push.

**Jake you guys need to get back here. There's news on Billy & Charlie.** Sam's 'voice' sounded strained. We hurried back to what remained of my house. The fire chief was waiting with Sam, Bella, Edward, Carlisle & the rest of the group.

"Jacob. I've just received word from the hospital. Billy was out fishing with Charlie this morning when the explosion happened. They were heading home along the river when the shock wave from the blast knocked them into the river. Both seem to have hit their heads & blacked out but Charlie came to in time to pull Billy out of the river. Both of them are in a stable condition at the hospital."

I sank to my knees with relief & I heard Bella do the same. Nessie started patting my shoulder & I realised I was crying.

"I can take you to the hospital to see him if you'd like." Carlisle offered. I nodded & we headed for the cars. I looked back at the house & I noticed Bella still hadn't moved. Edward was whispering something in her ear. Emmett had driven the jeep back & switched it for Carlisle's car while Carlisle had been attending to the boys.

When we got to the hospital the nurses let us through as soon as they saw Carlisle. Dad & Charlie had been placed in the same room.

When we walked in I felt my legs buckle underneath me. Emmett must have noticed because he grabbed the nearest chair & placed it underneath me. Seeing my father in the hospital bed reminded me of the accident that had put him in his wheelchair. That same accident had killed my mother. Suddenly I felt arms around me. I looked up to see my sister Racheal crying as she hugged me. She rubbed her hand through my hair & I realised I was crying yet again.

"I'm just so glad neither of you were in the house when it happened." Racheal sobbed.

"Me too. I just hope Dad wakes up soon." I agreed.

Just then Edward & Bella walked in. When Bella saw Charlie lying in the hospital bed she had the exact same reaction I had had moments earlier. Edward moved her towards the other chair in the room just as she started to lose her feet from under her.

I racked my brain & couldn't come up with a single time in the whole time I'd known Charlie, that I'd ever seen him injured before. Bella gently moved the chair over beside Charlie's bed. She reached up & gently stroked his face. I know that if she could have cried she would have. As it was her body was shaking as though she was crying.

"Do they know who did this yet?" Paul asked quietly.

"There were a couple of boys playing with fireworks near the house. Preliminary reports suggest that one of the fire crackers went rogue & hit the gas main which blew up the house. But the fire inspector is still examining the house so he might end up finding something else that clears the boys." Sam told him. As he stopped a doctor walked in. He handed two charts to Carlisle quietly spoke in his ear for a moment, then left the room.

"What's the verdict?" I asked not surprised to hear my voice was hoarse.

"Billy seems to have a contusion on his spine that is worrying the doctors. He may have hit his back when he fell into the water. They're going to keep an eye on it & see what happens. Other than that he's fine. Charlie has a few minor cuts on his head nothing that a few stiches can't fix. But he also has a broken leg that is broken in more than one place & unfortunately we won't be able to set it until he wakes. If we try setting it while he's unconscious we run the risk of setting it without it being in the right place. Meaning his leg would heal but it would be healed out of place & would give him pain for the rest of his life. Don't worry Bella, Jacob, we'll take the best care of both of them." Just as he spoke there was a groan & we turned to see Dad opening his eyes. Just as Carlisle moved towards him to check how he was, there was another groan & Charlie opened his eyes. He moved his hand slowly & tried to remove the tube that was down his throat. Carlisle gently stopped his hand.

"Chief Swan, you are in the hospital. I will remove the tube for you but I'm going to need you to cough for me. It will make it easier for the tube to come out." Charlie did what Carlisle asked him & the tube came out quickly. Carlisle placed it on a tray nearby & pressed a button for the nurse. She came in & helped Carlisle with the preliminary checks to make sure that Charlie was coherent.

I noticed that Racheal had fallen asleep lying over our dad's feet. Suddenly dad tried to sit up. In doing so he moved his feet, waking Racheal.

"Dad. Oh my gosh I'm so glad you're ok. Paul & I hurried back from Port Angeles when Sam called. I was so worried."

"Racheal?" he croaked. "I'm glad you're safe too. Where's Jake?"

"I'm here dad. You've been hurt but Carlisle says you're going to be fine. The house is ruined though."

"Charlie?"

"I'm here." Came the answer from behind me. Charlie's voice was just as hoarse as dad's.

"Now we're just going to take you two for some brain scans. You both received some very hard knocks to your heads so we just want to make sure there's no lasting damage." Carlisle said as the nurses prepped them for CT scans.

"It might be easier if everyone waits here. It won't take long." He added as Bella, Racheal & I stood up to follow them. We looked at each other then sat back down.

Just then Sam's phone vibrated.

"It's the fire chief. I'll be back soon." He said as he walked out of the room to take the call. The room was quiet as we waited for Dad & Charlie to return.  
When Sam came back into the room his face was ashen.

"What's wrong?" Racheal asked.

"They found what caused the explosion." He replied in a whisper.

"And?" Racheal, Paul & I said in unison.

"It doesn't make sense. There's no reason why..." he trailed off.

"Edward, read his mind he's not making any sense." Edward acquiesced but as he read whatever Sam had been told, his face went even whiter than I thought possible.

"What is it Edward? What's happened?" Bella asked.

"It doesn't make any sense."

Just then Carlisle returned with Charlie & Dad.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked seeing Edward's face. Before he could give a straight answer, a machine started beeping next to Charlie. We looked over to see Charlie convulsing on the bed. Carlisle reached over & hit the button for the nurse. He grabbed a syringe full of a clear liquid & after inserting the needle into the IV, he pushed the plunger in injecting the liquid into Charlie's IV. He looked up at the monitor straight after to see the BP drop dangerously low.

"Nurse, would you please escort everyone out of the room? And place Mr Black in the room next door."

"I'm not leaving the room." Bella was sitting in the chair in a defensive position.

"Bella, it will be easier for me to help Charlie if you wait in the corridor, or in the next room with Jacob's father."

"Doctor Cullen, should I grab the crash cart just in case?" just as the nurse said this the machine started beeping rapidly indicating that Charlie was going into cardiac arrest.

"Bella I need you to wait outside NOW! Charge to 200. Clear!"

The last thing I saw before I walked into my dad's room was Bella being led outside by Edward. I was about to sit down beside Racheal when I suddenly felt strange. Before I knew what was happening the world went black...


End file.
